1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal block and couplable electrical receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical receptacles or outlets are well known as a means for providing an interface between a supply or source of electricity and an appliance, tool, equipment, or the like. Such receptacles come in a variety of plug configurations, most of which are standardized according to the type of use. For instance, most people are familiar with the standard household receptacle which has two slots and a round or D-shaped ground opening.
Because of the proliferation of electrical equipment, electrical outlets or receptacles must be provided almost everywhere. This is especially true in the workplace, where computers, printers, facsimile machines, telephones, and the like must be connected to an electrical outlet. Also, the workplace has evolved to where there is more than just the conventional type of furniture. Now there are modular units, cubicles and the like which may be located away from walls and other structures where electrical receptacles/outlets are traditionally located. In this type of office furniture, electrical receptacles are typically located along the bottom or side rails of the support structures.
However, since there needs to be plenty of electrical receptacles to handle the myriad of office equipment needing electricity, wiring is a problem. Further, there is a need for greater flexibility in locating and configuring the needed electrical receptacles. As well, accessibility of the outlets is a concern.